Known packages for fluorescent lamps protect the ends of the tubes inadequately if the tubes are dropped. Conducting pins extend from a metal ferrule portion which closes the end of a tubular fluorescent lamp, and known packages often do not protect these conducting pins adequately for transportation without damage.
Skaggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,169, describes a package for isolating an article having an arcuate surface from the walls of a shipping container. The packaging is formed from a strip of paperboard, but does not address the problem of protecting pins of fluorescent lamps. The patent to Armentrout, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,699, describes a means for packaging fluorescent lamps and similar articles. The article to be packaged is either supported on a base or suspended above a base in preparation for the packaging operation. Thermoplastic film is then used to encase and shrink wrap the package. Armentrout does not describe separation of articles by packaging or particular protection of pins on the ends of a fluorescent tube.
The patent to Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,799, describes a method for enveloping shaped objects by using a shrink-film package. Packaging of a plurality of articles in one package is not shown. The May patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,279, describes a blister package for electrical components in which each component is individually packaged with cooperation between the packages for adjacent articles.